


A Universally Acknowledged Truth

by Artemisdesari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But will probably have to include a nice wet shirt scene, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Fili is just tired, Fili seems to like the taste of his own bootleather, Kili is a little commitment phobic, M/M, More tags to follow, Post BotFA, and has developed trust issues, and stressed, as always, but still wants to find the one anyway, the Pride and Prejudice inspired fic that I never expected to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisdesari/pseuds/Artemisdesari
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young dwarf prince in possession of a one fourteenth share of a dragon's hoard must be in want of a spouse
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young dwarf prince in possession of a one fourteenth share of a dragon's hoard must be in want of a spouse. No matter the opinion of the prince in question at the time, the arrival of any single dwarf, whether male or female, will forever bring with it the resulting bid for said prince's attention. So it was in Erebor, twelve years after the reclamation of the mountain, that Princes Fili and Kili of the line of Durin found themselves at yet another ball. This ball, thrown in celebration of the birthday of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, could be considered nothing short of a crush. Long tables with benches were pushed against the walls of the vast hall, groaning under the weight of the feast upon them. Barrel after barrel of ale, mead and wine was served by those unfortunate enough to be working as they wove their way through the crowds of dwarves who stood talking and the others who had formed the long rows of dancers. Upon the high table, set so that they could see it all, sat the royal family; the king, his younger sister and her two sons as well as a number of trusted friends and companions, and a few others who were there out of necessity rather than any desire for their company.

The two princes were as different in appearance as night and day.

Prince Fili, the older, had been graced with hair of brilliant gold and eyes the same striking sapphire shade as those of his uncle and mother. His beard was kept neatly trimmed and his moustache clipped into braids that hung either side of a generous mouth. His hair under his circlet was neat, braided with those braids that showed his mastery of the blade and his position as heir apparent to the throne, although it was universally agreed that although Thorin had entered his second century of life he could still be considered handsome enough to take a wife and father children of his own. His fur trimmed robes, a rich brown embroidered with the symbols of the heir in golden thread, were open to display a tunic of deep burgundy and trousers of brown leather that appeared hardly worn. His expression, however, was one of polite boredom as he hovered near the edge of the hall.

Prince Kili, on the other hand, had the same dark hair as his uncle and mother, though his eyes were of a brown so dark that they could almost be considered black. His beard, shorter than that of his brother and rumoured to have only grown in a few years previously, was also neatly trimmed though it lacked the ornamentation that the older prince seemed to prefer. His braids were also minimal, limited only to those of rank and weapon mastery. Like his brother he wore fur trimmed robes, though his were black with silver embroidery, open to display black trousers and a tunic of dark blue. Unlike his older brother, however, Prince Kili could be found among those dwarves dancing, partnered with a young dwarrowdam of about his own age. He had a wide smile on his face and his dark eyes sparkled with good humour as he turned his partner about the steps of the dance.

As the evening wore on, the differences in the dispositions of the two princes was made all that more obvious as Kili, who had been engaged in the dance with the same dwarrowdam for much of the evening, approached his brother. Fili had spent much of the evening lingering on the fringes of the party, though he had danced a handful of times with his mother and the wives of two members of the Company who had reclaimed the mountain.

"Come and dance, nadad," Kili grinned, "enjoy the party a little bit more."

"Not tonight, Kili," Fili objected with a sigh and a poorly concealed grimace.

"I know it's not like it was in Ered Luin," Kili replied, and indeed the rumours were that in Ered Luin Prince Fili had been every bit as inclined towards dancing every dance as his brother, "but you can't spend the rest of your life prowling the room like a giant warg. Come and dance, there's plenty of attractive partners to go around."

"You've been dancing with the prettiest 'dam in the room," Fili shook his head.

"She's a gift from Mahal Himself," came the exuberant reply. "I've never seen one so perfect." Only the careful observer would have seen Fili roll his eyes at the comment. "But she has a sister, you know, over there, and she's really quite lovely as well. Why not ask her to dance, I'm sure Miris would be happy to introduce you."

Fili barely glanced around him, looking once in the direction his brother had indicated before turning his gaze back up to where his mother and uncle sat watching the evening's proceedings.

"I don't care how pretty you _think_ she is, Kili," he snapped. "I'm not in the mood. If she wants to dance so badly, I am certain that there are others who would be happy to oblige. She need not ask her sister to send you begging to me on her behalf because she is not pretty enough to be noticed."

"She had no idea I planned to make the suggestion," the younger retorted in a low voice, "and if you're going to be _that_ way about it, I'd say she's had a lucky escape. If you're going to be a miserable bastard, why not go and sit with Uncle and Amad?" If he had expected his words to have any effect, the younger prince was to be disappointed.

"Go and dance, Kili," Fili ordered. "Enjoy the party, my mind is too full of other things for me to join you."

Kili stared down at his brother for a long moment, his dark eyes unfathomable and his mouth pinched into a thin line. Then he sighed and nodded, laid a gentle hand on his brother's arm and received a nod in return before he turned back to the dance and went to retrieve his chosen partner for the evening. Fili sighed and leant back against the wall once more, staring out over the dancers with watchful eyes. His gaze was blocked for a moment, and it was only a moment although later it would feel like an eternity, by a dwarrowdam with hair the colour of honey and eyes the same grey as a heavy snow cloud. On her way past she met his eyes for the briefest of moments, then the corner of her mouth quirked up, she huffed a small laugh and proceeded on her way to a small group of dwarves. After a few minutes, laughter could be heard coming from the group and the 'dam was led onto the dancefloor by one of her companions. As though she noticed his eyes on her, she turned to meet his gaze once more, winked and smirked at him, then turned her attention wholly upon her partner.

After a brief time watching the dancers once more Fili's attention was caught by a servant and he left the hall. He did not see the 'dam and her friend join his brother and his partner, or the familiar greeting between the two 'dams. His concerns had moved elsewhere, as was common for the Crown Prince of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I knew why my brain came up with this stuff I would do something about it. I don't. I just needed something light hearted after Tell Me Where Time Begins (which got pretty heavy in places) and Jewel of Durin (which just boarded the angst train for the foreseeable future). And so I bring you more random stuff that I will think about and ponder over while doing DIY. I may even give Fili a Mr Darcy style wet shirt scene as we were gifted in the 1995 BBC Pride and Prejudice, which is still my favourite thing to have on in the background while crocheting/knitting. Primarily because it lacks pretty Durins to distract me. We all know how distracted I get by pretty Durins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Truly, Aris, I cannot believe Prince Fili was as terrible as all that.”

The morning following the celebration of the King’s birthday found two dwarrowdams walking through one of the great indoor markets arm in arm as they discussed the events of the night before away from the watchful eyes and ears of their parents and three younger brothers. Both had honey coloured hair, though the elder’s was a shade lighter than that of the younger. Their eyes, however, were of different colours. The older had eyes as green as the grass that covered the land outside the mountain and the younger had eyes the same grey as a storm cloud.

“But his brother is so friendly!” The older exclaimed as the younger finished her tale with a giggle. “Truly, Aris, I cannot believe Prince Fili was as terrible as all that.”

“Oh, he probably had his reasons,” Aris replied with a wave of her hand, “and I could forgive him them if he hadn’t decided to insult _me_ into the bargain. I’ve never desired the attentions of a prince, Miris, so it matters not that he was unwilling to bestow them. Besides, it gives me a good story to tell our friends.”

“You make light of it, Aris,” her sister replied while holding a little more tightly to the younger’s arm, “but I know it must have hurt to hear it. No matter his reasons, he shouldn’t have said it.”

“And if I ever have the opportunity to meet him in the practice ring, I will put a great deal more effort than usual into making him suffer for it,” Aris agreed. “But that is unlikely to happen at any rate, and you know I dislike dwelling on those things that might make me miserable. So, tell me, did Prince Kili ask for a kiss?” Miris’ cheeks turned a dusky pink and her younger sister clapped her hands with glee. “And has he said he’ll be calling on you?” She added.

“As soon as he can escape his duties,” Miris said, “but he is a prince, I am sure he has many duties and others vying for his attention. I do not expect him to remember his promise.”

“He had better,” Aris grumbled.

“You read too much into his attentions, namad,” Miris shook her head. “It was only one evening of dancing.”

“An evening of dancing where he was partnered with you to the exclusion of nearly everyone else,” Aris argued. “His attentions to you were too marked for anyone to miss that he was quite taken by you.”

“Lady Miris!” A shout caused both ‘dams to turn.

Prince Kili, a guard hot on his heals and his brother not far behind, approached at a quick march. It was not quite fast enough to be considered a run, Aris thought with a poorly concealed smile, but it was near enough. They waited patiently for the prince to catch them up, while Aris offered up silent thanks to Mahal that he had come across them in the market and not managed to meet them at home.

“Your highness,” Miris greeted him, “Prince Fili,” she added with a nod at the other who stood scowling behind his brother.

“I told you, my lady, you must call me Kili,” the younger prince insisted. Aris, her eyes taking in the scene in front of her with amusement, noticed the way that this brother rolled his eyes and huffed, then leant in to one of their guards and muttered something to him in a low voice. “Fi!” Kili barely glanced at this brother, nor did he notice the guard who hurried away. “I didn’t get a chance to introduce you to Miris and Aris last night,” the two ‘dams curtseyed with the traditional ‘at your service’. Prince Fili’s bow was almost grudging, delivered with a barely concealed scowl. His blue eyes, however, quickly found Aris and lingered upon her for a moment longer before he turned away.

“Ladies,” he said coolly. “It would be delightful, I’m sure, to spend the morning with you, however my brother and I are already _late_.”

“Uncle won’t mind a few more minutes,” Kili shrugged. “And it would be remiss of me _not_ to offer to escort such delightful companions to their destination.”

The destination in question was a favoured tearoom and only a short distance away. Miris, as though sensing the disapproval of the older prince, made a passing attempt to refuse the escort but her younger sister could tell that her heart was not in it. Kili was insistent and after a little more persuasion offered his arm to the older dwarrowdam. Hearing Fili’s annoyed sigh, Aris stepped in behind her sister and the younger prince, not intending on waiting for the older to offer her an escort and with little intention of accepting it should such an offer be made. He was clearly unwilling to be in their presence, and she wished he would have just continued on instead of waiting on his brother. Rumour had it, however, that the two of them were almost inseparable and over her short weeks in Erebor Aris’ own observations had allowed that to be very possibly true. The walk, though short, was taken in awkward silence while Kili and Miris conversed in low voices ahead of them. A glance at the prince beside her told Aris that her companion had no desire to talk and, in truth, she had nothing she wanted to say to him in any case.

“I wish we could stay,” she heard Kili say as they arrived, “but we have a meeting with my uncle and, as my brother’s glare is reminding me, we _are_ late. Perhaps we could join you tomorrow?”

“My sister and I would be delighted,” Miris replied. Aris waited until the two princes and their guards were out of sight before turning to her sister.

“What would the source of our delight be?” She asked.

“I mentioned that we would be in the training halls tomorrow,” Miris shrugged as they found a table, ignoring the many eyes that followed their progress. “He said he would try and join us.”

“Well as long as he doesn’t bring his brother,” Aris grumbled. There was a brief pause while they were served their tea.

“I’m sure he isn’t _that_ bad,” Miris glanced at her sister, “he seems popular enough, and the dwarves who came from the Blue Mountains have had nothing but good things to say about him.”

“I suppose a dwarf in his position must be capable of pleasing where he chooses,” Aris said. “If only he chose to be pleasing a little more often.”

“Aris,” her sister scolded.

“I’m sorry,” Aris sighed, staring into her tea. “Perhaps his comment last night got to me more than I thought.”

“Could you at least _try_ to be polite to him?” Miris asked. “I really like Kili and-”

“And if I’m rude to his brother it might put him off coming to see you,” Aris concluded. “I’ll do my best, for _you_, but only if _he’s_ on his best behaviour too.”

“I’m not expecting you to hold back if he’s rude to you again,” Miris admitted. “That would be too much to ask of you. Just try. He clearly isn’t as comfortable among strangers as his brother.”

“Or perhaps Prince Fili is just a little bit _too_ impressed with his title and status,” Aris suggested.

“_Namad_, if _I_ were Crown Prince of Erebor, _I_ would be impressed with my status too,” Miris giggled.

“Miris, if _you_ were Crown Prince of Erebor you would be far too kind to take advantage of it,” Aris laughed. Her sister blushed. “Truly, if it is what you want, I will hold my tongue as best I am able.”

“That’s all I ask,” Miris smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of broke myself a little bit earlier with my other fic. I needed something a bit more light hearted to write to cheer me up a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how long, Fili wondered, would this latest pretty face hold Kili's attention for?

Fili, meanwhile, was glaring silently at his brother while Kili rambled on about the perceived perfection of his latest infatuation. Prior to the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain Fili had never been prone to dark moods and had been of almost as social a disposition as his younger brother. As the pressures of being heir to the throne had begun to sink in, however, Fili had developed a far better understanding of why his uncle was always so serious and more given towards watching silently than joining in with any merrymaking. When added to the barely perceptible limp which served as a permanent reminder of how lucky he had been to escape the Battle of the Five Armies alive, and which bothered him more when the weather was as cold and wet as it had been for the last week, it had done much to dampen the youthful exuberance of the eighty-two year old dwarf who had left Ered Luin and replace him with a ninety-five year old who was rather more serious than his family would have liked.

Just how long, Fili wondered, would this latest pretty face hold Kili's attention for?

Kili had never been short of companionship, male or female, before the quest. That had continued once the displaced dwarves of Erebor had begun to repopulate the mountain. His brother always treated his paramours with absolute respect, but his liaisons were always short lived and lacking whatever spark it was that Kili sought time after time. It was a testament to his brother's good nature that none of his lovers had ever come away feeling ill used or resentful, but that was always a risk when it came to such situations and it was not one that Fili had taken in quite some time. Given his last experience it was not one he would be willing to take again. It was a wonder, really, that Kili had never had his open nature and trusting heart taken advantage of. Fili intended on it remaining that way.

"Have you listened to a word I've said?" Kili demanded as they drew closer to the council chambers where their uncle awaited them.

"No," Fili admitted, "but I am certain it is nothing that I haven't heard a dozen times before."

"This one is different, Fi," Kili insisted.

"Aye, she will be," Fili replied, "if we're late for another meeting because you've decided to go and see her, she'll be the _last_ pretty face you obsess over."

"I'm not obsessing," Kili grumbled and his brother snorted. "I'm _not_!"

"What do you know about her?" Fili asked. "Really?" His brother shrugged. "Maybe you should have Nori look into her a little bit, _before_ you go declaring your undying love."

"I'm not going to ask Nori to _spy_ on her!" Kili flared. "You're becoming as paranoid as Thorin! Just because _you've _got terrible taste-"

"If either of you wish to survive long enough to finish this debate, I suggest you _both_ get in here immediately," the displeased voice of their uncle cut through the argument as effectively as a bucket of cold water on a fire.

Both young dwarves filed into the room where the day was spent discussing the minutia of keeping Erebor running. Of alliances that needed reinforcing, of caravans coming and going, of protecting the valuables inside the mountain and the people who lived there. For a time, the subject of Miris and Kili's interest in her was put to one side. Unfortunately, nothing about that time was relaxing for either young dwarf and by the time the meeting ended it was nearing the dinner hour. Dinner was another easy time when Kili would keep his thoughts on his latest dalliance to himself. Thorin would disapprove of it in general and their mother would have Kili and Miris married whether either of them wanted it or not.

It had come as something of a relief when Gimli, their cousin, and several other old friends from their time in Ered Luin had appeared to invite the princes to their preferred tavern for the evening. Among those so well known to them Fili was able to relax and allow some of the cares that came with being crown prince to flow out of him with the aid of a large tankard of _good_ ale. Even Kili's appalling attempts at poetry as he described his latest gift from their Maker could not sour his mood, though he could see that their friends could have lived without hearing it all. Fili found himself hoping that one day his brother would learn to guard his tongue more.

He also found himself hoping that one day their Maker might smile down upon him and let him just have a _quiet_ evening without the intrusion of others so little known to him.

Others such as Miris and Aris, who had apparently been drinking with several friends when Kili spotted them and dragged them both over. Miris' attention was immediately taken by his brother, to the exclusion of all the others. Aris, on the other hand, after a moment of quietly listening to the discussion around her joined in with it, beginning a lively debate on the subject though Fili questioned whether she was arguing her true opinion or simply taking the other side for the entertainment of it.

The previous night he had hardly looked at the sister that Kili had wished to introduce him to. He _had_, however, definitely noticed Aris when she had walked past him. It was, perhaps, foolish to hope that she had not heard his ungenerous comment on her appearance, particularly as the more he saw of her, the more he realised that his hasty words and poor temper had done Aris a disservice. While her older sister was more the classical dwarven beauty, with her neatly braided sideburns sweeping away from her face and her braids coiled in a complicated net about her head, Aris was not without her own charms. Eyes of green, blue and brown were common enough among their kind, although there were certainly examples where even those common place shades were more striking than usual. _Grey_, however, was unusual and especially grey eyes of the depth that Aris possessed. Aris was of a slighter build than her sister, as likely to do with being younger as with anything else, but her face was more open and there was a quirk to the corner of her mouth that spoke of teasing and mischief.

In short, no sooner had Fili declared her to be too unattractive to be worth his time than he had noticed that such a sentiment may well have been false. Even if, at the time, he had not realised it. He watched in silence, lost in his thoughts, and so it came as a surprise when she addressed him.

"Do you not agree, Prince Fili?" She asked.

"Oh, did you hear _that_, lads?" Gorn, a dark haired dwarrow Fili had known almost since his birth, cut in. "_Prince Fili_, all pretty like."

"Ah, leave it Gorn," Gimli replied as Aris flushed. "At least the lass has _manners_, which makes her too good for the likes of _you_."

"As if _you'd_ know what to do with her," Gorn laughed.

"I don't think either of you would know what to do with me," Aris snorted, "and that is _not_ the subject of discussion here. The question was whether the ancient grievances between elves and dwarves should be put aside."

"What's the point?" Gimli shrugged. "They're leaving anyway."

"But Mirkwood is still full of them," Fili added, able to feel Aris' curious gaze. "It certainly would have made the quest easier if we had all been on better terms."

"And yet," Aris continued, "how are we to be expected to know the truth of what caused the frictions between our races when we have only the imperfect accounts of our ancestors and the assertions of elves who have proven themselves untrustworthy in the past?"

"This is heavy talk for a tavern," Gorn grumbled.

"Only because the only thing _you_ would like to do with the elves is make them all a head shorter," Gimli grinned. "Not that I disagree with the sentiment." He raised his tankard, Gorn and Aris joined him and all three took a large gulp. "Will you not join us, Fili? You've been quiet all evening, it's not like you to be struck dumb on a subject like this."

"Perhaps I am simply tired," he shrugged in reply.

"Well I'm _not_," Gorn smirked, "and I feel rather like a dance."

He got out of his seat and began to weave his way through the crowds. Every tavern had one or two dwarves who would bring fiddles and pipes with them to play should the urge to take them and it was rare that an evening would go by without the place being filled with lively music and stamping feet. Indeed, it was only a few minutes before the sound of music, far livelier and quicker paced than that which had been played at the ball, reached their ears. Kili, as Fili had known he would, quickly asked Miris to join him and the two were rapidly lost among the other dancers. One by one his other friends from Ered Luin joined those already engaged in the dance until, finally, he was alone with Aris.

"Do you not wish to dance, Lady Aris?" Fili asked his only remaining companion. She glanced at him and raised a delicate eyebrow. Unlike her sister, he noted, she seemed to have no piercings of any sort.

"I would not wish to inconvenience you," she said archly, but with a sweet smile that lessened the sting of the reply.

"I would not find it an inconvenience at all," he assured her.

His leg, he found, was less painful this evening than it had been the last, and it had been some days since he had taken part in any form of hard exercise. The dance, he thought, would do him some good and it would not hurt to have a pretty partner to look at. There was little else to it, and if Kili insisted on pursuing her sister for a time he would be placed in a position where interacting with Aris would become an almost daily occurrence. It would be better to be on good terms with her, at least, even if the friendship likely would not last the inevitable lessening of Kili's attentions.

"Truthfully, I am not inclined to it," Aris responded with a sip of her ale. "I prefer to sit in taciturn silence while watching others enjoy themselves around me." She flashed him a quick smile, once again taking the edge off her words. "But should you _wish_ to dance I would by no means want to keep you from it."

"It would reflect poorly on me to leave you on your own," Fili disagreed, though he refused to allow himself to remember that he had done exactly _that_ only the night before and thought he heard her mutter '_I wish you would_' before she once more turned a brilliant smile and glittering eyes in his direction, thus allowing him to believe he had heard incorrectly.

"Then I welcome the company, your highness," she said, but she did not speak again, and Fili found himself at a loss for a subject which would not lead her to the wrong conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the exasperated older sibling thing, given that I have often been the exasperated older sibling. Also, I've been trying to post this for half an hour and a friend keeps sending me pictures of Fili to look at, as though I don't have a vast collection of them pinned (her excuse being I need reference material for the crochet Fili). It's distracting, but the best kind of distraction. And my pintrest keeps going "you've already pinned that one" as though it's news.


	4. Chapter 4

Aris, for her part, had found as little enjoyment in sitting out the dance as the prince had. His caustic words from the previous night, however, still played over and over in her mind. As much as she had tried to assure her sister that she did not feel the insult to her looks, Aris was sensible enough to admit to herself that being dismissed in such a way had stung. She had spoken the truth that she had no real desire to capture the attentions of a prince, especially as both sisters had always promised that only finding their One would tempt them to marry, but until he had opened his mouth she had considered him one of the most handsome dwarrow she had ever laid eyes upon. More handsome than even his uncle, who so many among the population of Erebor swooned over regularly.

Moreover, Aris was also sensible enough of the fact that, unlike her sister, she would never be considered a great dwarven beauty. Quite aside from the fact that her mother would remind her of that fact regularly, she had always been aware that she was a little too petite and her hair too given to slip out of the complicated braids her mother would weave for her. Having grown up among the caravans that travelled frequently between the Iron Hills and Gondor it had mattered very little to her. Except that also made her, and her siblings, something of an oddity. Dwarflings rarely travelled with the caravans, but her parents had been just starting out when Miris had been born and could not afford to hire extra help while their mother remained behind. By the time Aris was born they had become affluent enough to expand and purchase a home within the Iron Hills if they had so wished it, Miris was so used to travelling, however, and their mother so accustomed to being involved that it had seemed foolish to change their practice. 

Aris had certainly enjoyed the travel, though it had made her education less than traditional. Her mother had decided, however, that now that  _both_ of her daughters were of age it was time for the family to have a permanent home so that her daughters could marry. Aris didn’t much care whether they had a set home or that it would make it easier for her to find her One. She would marry when she was ready. Miris had simply been relieved to have the opportunity to stop travelling and explore her craft as a jeweller in a more stable environment. Her pieces, however, had already proven to be extremely popular, given that they were inspired by the sights she had seen over her years with the caravans. Aris only wished that she had been able to have such luck with  _her_ craft. As a scribe and scholar, it would always be more difficult to draw notice and become established. Fortunately, the great library of Erebor was still in urgent need of repair and restoration, even twelve years after the dragon had been turned out. The more experienced scribes estimated there was probably another century’s worth of texts to be restored, rebound or recopied and thousands that had been damaged beyond recognition or repair. 

It had been a long two weeks for the dwarrowdam by the time she had another rest day. Many of her evenings, of course were spent in the company of the princes and her sister. Miris and Kili would sit with their heads together and talk quietly, often to the exclusion of their companions who would struggle their way through several subjects before falling silent. The only times the young couple would pay much attention to their companions would be when the halting conversations would turn into heated debates. Aris was often as much at fault for this as Fili, deliberately taking the opposing view to see how far she could push him without being considered deliberately antagonising. Miris would berate her later and beg her sister to at least  _try_ not to bait the other prince more than was necessary, but Aris often found that she had  _more_ fun while having her debates with Fili than she had in some time. Were it not for their less than auspicious beginning and the way he would often watch with guarded eyes that said louder than words that he disapproved of her, she would probably be in some danger of coming to like him a little too much. 

They were not always one another’s sole companion, more than once they had been joined by other friends, especially when they visited the practice rings. Aris sometimes watched the two princes as they sparred with one another, sessions which were far more vicious than any of the others she witnessed when either prince was partnered with a different guard, and she could admire their skill. It was little wonder that they both survived the great battle for the mountain, or that their uncle thought so highly of them, she only wished that Fili were more approachable so that she could enjoy the hours she was forced to spend in his company.

Much as she disliked having to spend so much time with Fili, however, she could see that her sister was thrilled with the attentions of Kili and that caused her to hold her tongue and smile rather than lose her temper with the older brother. 

“One so pretty as you should not be weighed down with such heavy thoughts,” a voice said and she looked away from the manuscript she had been staring at absently for far too long to meet the eyes of a dwarrow with dark hair, green eyes and a multitude of elaborate braids.

“I was concentrating,” she replied. “Is there something that I can help you with?”

“Well, yes,” he smiled charmingly, “I had hoped that-” The stranger paled as he caught sight of something over her shoulder.

Aris followed his gaze to see Ori, who worked in the same section that she did, talking softly with the princes. Fili’s attention, however, was not on his friend. Instead his blue eyes were fixed on the stranger and his face had gone a concerning shade of red. She glanced between the two of them, alarmed to see the prince’s fist clench, and the stranger took a step away from her desk.

“Forgive me,” he muttered, “another time perhaps.”

He departed with such haste that she expected the shadow that fell over her work a moment later.

“What did  _he_ want?” Fili demanded of her, his voice little more than a snarl.

“I have no idea,” Aris shrugged. “He didn’t even get a chance to ask before you stared glaring so fiercely at him.”

“Nix is not a dwarf to be trusted,” the prince hissed, “and you would do well to avoid him should he come near you again.”

“I think you’ll find, your highness,” she gave him a brittle smile, “that I will speak with whomever I choose.” Then remembering her sister, she added: “But I will take your words under advisement.”

He stared at her silently for a long moment, then spun and marched away, the lingering limp he gained as a result from the Battle of the Five Armies more pronounced than she had recalled seeing in the past. She frowned as she watched his brother catch up with him, talking quickly and quietly as he trotted at his brother’s side and then turned her attention to Ori.

“What was  _that_ about?” She asked. If anyone might know it would be Ori since he had also been a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

“It’s not my story to tell,” Ori shook his head. “But Fili’s right, Nix isn’t trustworthy. I would be very wary about believing anything he might say to you.”

Had the warning come only from Fili Aris might have dismissed it instantly, she was still of half a mind to dismiss it and have done with it. She did not even consider Fili a friend and was dubious that he had her best interests in mind. After all, he was a prince and thus accustomed to getting his own way in things. For Ori to have taken the time to repeat the warning, however, made her more inclined to accept it. Ori was known to be of a sweet temperament. His loyalty to the king and the princes was unquestionable, but he was also a fair judge and Aris doubted he would take a dislike of anyone without his own reasons. She sighed in irritation and turned her attention back to her work, resolved to think no more on the subject.

Unfortunately, fate seemed less inclined to allow her to keep to her resolution. 

For the first evening in several weeks Miris and Aris found themselves at a gathering where neither prince was in attendance. Whether they had been invited and refused to attend or their host was not familiar enough with the pair to attempt to invite them Aris neither knew nor cared. She was simply relieved to spend an evening with her sister and new friends without having to constantly smile and hold her tongue for Miris’ sake. Miris was a little out of sorts, her smile not quite as bright and her demeanour more distracted, but she joined in with the merry making in her usual quiet way. For all her relief at not having to spend the evening avoiding insulting the older prince, Aris missed the way that the younger could draw her normally shy sister out. 

“We meet again,” a voice muttered into her ear and Aris turned. Nix stood behind her, a grin on his lips.

“I suppose we do,” she replied with an arched brow. “Although we haven’t been introduced.”

“I am sure his royal highness wasted no time at all in telling you  _my_ name,” the other said, “if the rumours about his brother and your sister are true.”

“I have no idea what the rumours are,” Aris shrugged, “and I find it counterproductive to listen to them.”

“I see,” he sounded surprised. “In that case perhaps we should introduce ourselves?”

“I think we should,” Aris smiled and inclined her head. “Aris at your service.”

“Nix, at yours and your family’s,” he made flourishing bow and she snorted. “So, you have nothing to say on the rumour that your sister will soon be entering a courtship with Kili? Or that your close proximity to Fili means that he might even consider making the same offer to you?”

Aris could not stop the laugh that bubbled out of her at the thought.

“People are always in a rush to find a second romance where there is already one in progress,” she giggled. “And, no, there is nothing between Prince Fili and I except air and a mutual loathing of one another’s presence that we try very hard to keep under control for the sake of our siblings.”

"You surprise me,” Nix blinked at her, “that certainly wasn’t what I had concluded based on my own observations. Nor have I ever known anyone to dislike Fili, even  _I_ cannot for all the wrong he has done me.” Aris looked at his curiously. “But perhaps on  _that_ subject it is better that I remain silent.”

“Perhaps,” Aris agreed, although she found herself dearly wishing to know what he might have against the prince that so many seemed to approve of, “but you need not fear that anything you might say will make it back to him from  _me_ .”

“You are kind,” Nix smiled, “and it would do me good to unburden myself. I have not been in Erebor for a number of years and have found it far harder to settle back here than I had hoped. I would, however, be wary of arousing Fili’s ire were I you, he will make life very difficult for you should you lose his good opinion.”

“I’m not entirely certain that I ever really had it,” Aris admitted. “He had passed judgement upon my worthiness before he had ever met me, and I refuse to fear him.”

“I admire your courage,” Nix shook his head, “but you  _must_ be careful, if not for your own sake then for your sister. He can be petty, and if he cannot hurt you, he will target those you love.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.”

“I knew him long before he left on the quest for Erebor,” Nix shrugged. “We almost grew up together. I have no other family, fortunately, but my refusal to risk my life joining his uncle upset him and he turned against me. I had hoped he would look past it, but clearly it was too much to hope for.”

“I’ll take your warning under advisement,” Aris nodded. “For my sister’s sake if not my own.”

“I did not mean to frighten you,” Nix apologised. “Come,” he added, “there must be some more pleasant topics of conversation to be had. Tell me of your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently my youngest has been singing at school, namely a couple of Oonagh tracks. He seems to have a better handle on pronouncing the German and Quenya than I do. But his teachers were a little bit concerned. That was an interesting one to explain. He's only four!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I cannot believe he would dare to show his face in Erebor!"

"I cannot believe he would _dare_ to show his face in Erebor!" Fili snapped as he marched away from the library.

Kili trotted after him. As if his day had not begun badly enough with finding, upon waking, that the damaged muscle in his leg had seized in the night, to be confronted with _that_ one was almost too much to handle.

"He has as much right to be here as anyone else," Kili reminded him, "much as we might both wish otherwise. Uncle would have killed him if there had been proof, we both know that."

"You think I am not aware of that?" Fili demands. "Do you truly think I am _that_ ignorant of the law?"

"I think you're letting your own feelings on the matter blind you," Kili pointed out.

"He was my friend," came the snarled reply. "He was my _friend_ and he _used_ me to get close to those 'dams and Mahal knows how many other girls while we all worked the caravans. You cannot tell me you are not troubled by his appearance."

"Of course I am!" Kili exclaimed. "Just as I am troubled by seeing him speaking with Aris. I know that you do not enjoy spending time with her, but I would rather she were not hurt by Nix if we could prevent it."

"What makes you think I don't like spending time with her?" Fili asked, confusion clouding his features as his angry steps faltered.

"Everyone knows it," Kili shrugged. "The two of you rarely do anything other than argue when you speak. Still, I will have to warn Miris when I next see her, she's a kind-hearted lass who likes to see the best in others. Aris is more like _you_, so I doubt she'll be taken in, especially since you warned her." Fili shifted. "You _did_ warn her about Nix?"

"I told her he is untrustworthy and to stay away from him," Fili shrugged. "She didn't seem inclined to take the advice."

"I suppose you snarled it at her much as uncle would in your place," Kili huffed. "Well she's sensible enough, with luck she'll see through him before he can try anything."

"I don't hate spending time with Aris," Fili grumbled as they continued towards their chambers. "And we do _not_ argue, we debate. I don't think for a moment she actually believes half the things she says, it's refreshing to talk to someone who doesn't just _agree_ with everything I say."

"Keep that in mind, nadad," Kili grinned, "because you may well be spending a lot more time with Aris in the future."

"Your latest infatuation hasn't yet run its course, then?" Fili sighed. Usually Kili would be starting to search for that spark again, two or three weeks had always been the amount of time it had taken him to realise that his latest beauty was not the one he would spend his life with.

"I think Miris might be it," Kili breathed. "I know I've said that before, but it isn't like the last time. She doesn't make me want to run away from who I am or what we fought so hard to get back. She makes me want to be better. She makes me want to be a better prince and stop trying to hide from everything that came with getting the mountain back."

"How has she managed to accomplish what Amad and Thorin have been trying to do for twelve years?" Fili asked.

"I don't know," Kili shrugged but when Fili looked at him, he could see a soft smile on his brother's face. "Sometimes I'll talk to her about skipping meetings to spend time with her and she'll just give me this look and I won't even consider it anymore." Fili could admit that over the last few weeks Kili had, indeed, been found where he was _meant_ to be far more regularly than he had before meeting Miris. "I think I'm going to ask her for a courtship."

That caused Fili to come to a halt. Kili frequently found someone new and exciting to pursue for a time, but he had never once put any serious consideration into making an offer of courtship. His brother could be impulsive, and that did not always have a positive outcome, but were that the situation here he would have expected his brother to say that the request had already been made. That Kili was taking time to think it through was of concern, and somehow, Fili had missed those tell-tale little signs that _this_ gift from Mahal was different from the dozens of others over the years.

"Do you think she'll accept?" Fili asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kili replied. "A courtship isn't an engagement, after all."

"It is close enough," Fili said and Kili grinned at him.

"If this is about not liking Aris, I could find someone else to come with me when I see her sister," Kili offered.

"I'll live," Fili muttered.

In truth, though he was concerned about Miris' feelings for his brother and worried that Kili might get his heart broken, he was also looking forward to spending more time with Aris. Aris might not be a classic dwarf beauty, with her petite build and fine features, but Fili had found that it was her _mind_ that held the true treasure. She was well educated, and she knew how to use that education to hold an interesting conversation. More than one of their discussions had caused Fili to go back to a council meeting and revise an opinion on a course of action, although whether that had been her intention he could never be sure. He was certain, too, that while everyone else might have believed that they could not stand to be in one another's presence _her_ feelings on the matter, and his, could not have been more the opposite. True, their debates could occasionally become incredibly heated, but there was often a sweet smile or soft laugh to lessen the blows of her sometimes caustic words. There was always a brilliant shine in her eyes when she defended a point with particular vehemence that could not help but captivate him when he saw it and more often than not he would lose the thread of the argument just watching the way that the storm grey of them glittered.

Fili had merely held back from expressing his admiration because he had feared that any friendship between Aris and he would suffer when Kili's interest in her sister ran its course. If his brother were to offer a courtship to Miris it was far more unlikely that such a relationship would be broken or damaged. Perhaps having an understanding 'dam at his side, even if just as a friend, would ease some of his struggles during parties and gatherings. Before Erebor he had been much like his brother, eager to meet new people and form new friendships. Before Erebor he had never had days where he would wake after a poor night of sleep because his damaged leg would ache in the cold and wet or even if he had simply over-exerted himself the day before. Before Erebor he had been naive and too trusting of the wrong people. Before Erebor he had been a very different dwarf. Before Erebor he would never have dismissed Aris without having seen her properly.

Before Erebor he had been less cautious, the path to the mountain had taught him the virtue of that and life _in_ Erebor had shown how essential it was.

"Do you think I should?" Kili's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Should what?" Fili muttered.

"Ask Miris for a courtship," Kili rolled his eyes.

"If you're certain she feels the same way," Fili shrugged.

"She isn't Vaal," Kili replied and winced at his brother's answering scowl.

"I would never have asked to court her in any case," Fili pointed out. "Not all of us can be as fortunate in our dalliances as _you_."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," Kili laughed. "And I promise I will not rush into it. Amad has always said these things need careful consideration."

"Three weeks is _not_ considering it carefully," Fili said, and his brother pulled a face. "Perhaps you should do as uncle suggests and take that trip to Ered Luin. It needs to be one of us, and it may as well be you as not. A bit of time away to think wouldn't be the worst idea."

"No," Kili shook his head, "I suppose not, but not yet. I want to get to know her a little bit better first. And I do not like the thought of leaving while Nix is in the mountain. Not for her sake, I doubt he would be so obvious as to target Miris or Aris. I simply do not wish to leave _you_ in the mountain with him."

"I'm not going to attack him, Ki," Fili assured his brother. "Mahal knows he deserves it, but I am capable of _some_ self-control." His brother stared at him, the expression saying louder than words that the younger did not believe the older _would_ be able to restrain himself. "I'll have Nori assign someone to follow him," Fili continued, "but we cannot touch him without evidence."

"As long that's as far as it goes," Kili sighed. "You are not the only one who wishes for justice for Friya and the others like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we see how differently two people can see a situation. And that Nix is more dangerous than we thought and that Fili and Kili's hands are somewhat tied. Also, cold meds are amazing but there might be some weird bobbles as a result.


End file.
